Sleepwalker (song)
"Sleepwalker" is the first track off of Megadeth's eleventh studio album United Abominations. Hence its title, this song is about the life of a sleepwalker. Lyrics I should be calling collect from jail For the things I commit each night in my head Like last night in my sleep I got to snuff you But then I woke up again, safe in my little bed No one is safe when I close my eyes; I come to take your life I get to force your untimely disappearance Each night in my dreams, when I'm fast asleep I close my eyes and you just vanish soon as I Lay down my head when I'm dead to the whole wide world No one is safe when I close my eyes; I come to take your life And then I wake up and it was all just a dream And everything is the same Sleepwalker - Did I give you concrete shoes? And throw you off of a bridge Sleepwalker - When I lay down to sleep Pray your soul's mine to keep, I feel you near me Go to sleep, Sleepwalker Just taking a stroll; don't go to sleep! Here's some toothpicks for your eyes! You always make an excellent cadaver I roll your body up in a carpet to make music in the Trunk of my limousine, wrapped up in a rug A fitting end, is that I send you up the river like a punk No one is safe when I close my eyes; I come to take your life The angel of death is pissed off at me again Just because I got to put you out of my misery It doesn't matter, I am without fear Now you're dead, I won't shed another bloody tear for you No one is safe when I close my eyes; I come to take your life I'm calling down the thunder, then you'll sleep with the fishes The answer to all of my wishes Sleepwalker - Did I tell you I was in movies? Then dump you garroted, lying naked in a ditch Sleepwalker - Everyday, another way, I know you can hear me I think you'd look nice in a Colombian necktie Should stop your tongue from wagging the dog No more stupidity from you, as I pull your tongue through For a smile from ear to ear, now there's nothing to hear No one is safe when I close my eyes; I come to take your life And then I wake up and it was all just a dream And everything is still the same Sleepwalker - Did I give you concrete shoes? And throw your body off of a bridge Sleepwalker - When I lay down to sleep Pray your soul is mine to keep, I feel you near me Sleepwalker - Or did I tell you I was in movies? Then dump you garroted, lying naked in a ditch Sleepwalker - Everyday, another way, I know you can hear me Sleepwalker - Did I buy you the farm? Put a horse head in your bed Sleepwalker - When I lay down to sleep Pray your soul is mine to keep, I feel you near me Sleepwalker - Everyday Everyday another way Sleepwalker - When I lay down to sleep Pray your soul is mine to keep, I know you can hear me Category:Songs Category:United Abominations Category:Lyrics